


as i stand in fear,

by Yosu



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i hc that pit died/was taken before ike so uhh ouch, sad I guess, ssbu spoilers??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: in which pit and ike spend their last minuets together,or so ike had wished this all played out.





	as i stand in fear,

**Author's Note:**

> me? shipping p/ike in 2018? its more likely than u think

Ike had wished he spent his finally battle with Pit -- who while he knew for such a short while, he grew a strong bond with the angel.

He had wished he hadn't witness Pit desparately fly away with his copy, as his goddess propelled them away.

And she failed.

And then both angels fell, their wings giving out without the aid of a god.

 

It was horrifying, watching them struggle so  _hard_.

And then to watch Pit plummet to the ground -- not even being able to scream as his body was engulfed in light.

~~The battles winner was obvious -- the god, Galeem. No one in the group wanted to admit it, even with someone as humble as Marth.~~

 

Had Ike been wiser, or had Pit stayed with him, he would've felt more confident in a viable success.

But, as he stands in fear, his body is engulfed in a ray of solid light before he can even yell or fight.

 

The last thing Ike feels at all, is warm embrace of Pit's own warmth. A feeling akin to golden pools of honey or hot milk, a compassionate feeling only held by those who love each other.

 

And then he's gone like a dust cloud.

**Author's Note:**

> smash bros got me FUCKED UP  
> FUCKED  
> UP


End file.
